


Kyouhaba

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I love kyouhaba so much, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Possessiveness, Seasons, i need more fics, maybe I'll even add aus, these are just drabbles I guess, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: Currently just a kyouhaba Drabble fic. I might add more ships but they'll be really really subtle most likely, or not subtle at all, I'm not subtle, so they probably won't be subtle either. Oh well.Chapter 2- You're mine





	1. I love you

_"I love you."_

* * *

 

It may only be three words. It may only mean a little, maybe even a lot. It can be used with friends, families, and lovers. But Kyoutani only likes hearing it from one persons mouth. Yahabas.

Kyoutani only likes it when Yahaba says it. He thinks it actually means something when Yahaba says it. It gives him this feeling he quite can't explain. All he knows is that it makes his heart beat out his chest and his stomach do flips. It has tremendous effects on him whenever Yahaba tells him it. 

No matter what, when, where or why, it's always the same effect.

During the nice spring days when the bees are buzzing and the flowers are blooming. "I love you." Yahaba would say as they laid under a tree that was blooming and becoming green, regrowing it's leaves from the last harsh winter.

"I love you." Yahaba breathed out after a long run across the beach shore during the hot summer, seagulls making whatever noise they make. 

"I love you." Yahaba would laugh as they stayed inside watching movies during fall, leaves turning orange and red as they kept to themselves, safe under a pile of blankets. 

"I love you." Yahaba would state to him as he was cupping Kyoutanis cheeks, lips centimeters apart, although it was freezing outside, Yahabas words and hands warmed him from the inside out, he'll return the favor later. 

And that was only 4 out of the many times Yahaba has said this. He's said this to him at Night, Late Night, Early Morning, Morning, Early Afternoon, Late Afternoon, it didn't matter. Whatever time Yahaba said it, the same effect it had each time. 

 

Though, Kyoutani never knew his effect on Yahaba when he said it back, but he thinks it's the same for Yahaba too. 

* * *

 

_"I love you too."_


	2. You are mine.

**_"You're mine."_ **

 

Yahaba has heard that many times. Too many to count actually. All by the same exact person, Kyoutani. Usually it only happens during jealous make outs when someone confesses to Yahaba and Kyoutani gets pissed.

It just makes Yahaba want to make him jealous even more. He loves the possessiveness of him, it quite frankly turns him on. Even though time after time, Yahaba tells him he won't leave him for someone else, Kyoutani does it anyways.

**2nd Year, Seijoh.**

Yahaba and Kyoutani were alone in the club room. They had been finishing changing out since they stayed for extra practice together. 

As Yahaba was changing there was a slight growl he heard, he already knew who it was from. It was Kyoutani. 

Yahaba sighed, "What is it this time?" He asked.

"That girl.. who confessed to you today." He grumbled out.

"Ah? Miko-Chan? Ken, you already know I wouldn't have said yes to her, I'm dating you." Yahaba tried to reassure. 

There was a huff of sorts which Yahaba thought it was a huff of agreement. He was in the middle of taking off his practice shirt when he was pushed into the wall.

He yelped from the cold contact of the wall with his skin. He couldn't see since he was pulling his shirt off of him, so it was blocking his face.

"K-Kyoutani?" He didn't mean to stutter, and frowned at himself that he even did. 

"Take off your shirt." Kyoutani demanded, a little sting in his voice, but Yahaba obeyed anyway, taking his shirt of completely.

Before Yahaba could say anything Kyoutanis lips were smashed onto his. Yahaba could have sworn the air was knocked out of him. 

Kyoutanis hands were all over him, traveling up and down Yahabas chest and sides. 

Kyoutani tugged roughly on Yahabas bottom lip, obviously he was asking for permission and Yahaba couldn't help but want to smile since it was quite polite. Yahaba opened his mouth and Kyoutanis tongue invaded his mouth. Yahaba pretty much melted as his legs felt like jelly. Kyoutani brought his hands lower down to Yahabas ass, gripping, but also lifting Yahaba up, his legs wrapping around Kyoutanis waist. 

Yahaba moaned slightly into Kyoutanis mouth. His arms went around Kyoutani neck, he tugged on his hair. He squeezed his ass, and pulled away. Yahabas face was red and his mouth was wide open. Yahaba was gonna say something but Kyoutani bit down onto his neck. 

Yahaba gasped, "K-Ken.." Was all he could make out as his eyelids got heavier, he looked dazed. 

Kyoutani licked over the mark he made, seemingly pleased with it, but he put more all over Yahabas neck. 

As Kyoutani made his way more and more up his neck, he was right under his ear and whispered.

_"You're mine."_

When Yahaba walked to school that day he had totally forgotten what happened the other night. He walked into morning practice, Hanamaki and Matsukawa made a scene.

Gasps were heard, "Yahaba! What is this?!" Hanamaki yelled as he made his way over to him.

"What..?" Yahaba asked.

"This!" Hanamaki pointed at his neck.

"Who is marking up our son?!" Matsukawa yelled, as he looked around the gym. "A mark! On our sons poor delicate smooth skin!" 

"Oh." Yahaba thought for a moment, "Oh.. OH." Yahaba figured out what they were talking about as they began laughing. "Where's Oikawa-San?" He asked. 

"Right over there my child." Hanamaki said as he pointed and patted Yahaba on the back. 

Yahaba quickly walked to him, "Um.. Oikawa-San, do you have any foundation?" He asked, Oikawa looked confused before he noticed all the hickeys on his neck and laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah! Follow me!" Oikawa said as they walked towards the locker room for his bag, he searched through it for a while before finding it. 

"Kyouken-Chan is quite possessive, hm?" He said as he handed it over to Yahaba, who began putting it on.

"Quite would be an understatement." He said as he applied it on more.

Oikawa let out a laugh, "What happened, what made him so jealous?" He asked.

Yahaba hummed as he finished, "A girl from class confessed her feelings and I rejected her, I don't see why he got so jealous." He said. 

"It happens! Iwa-Chan does it to me sometimes too. They are kinda the same in so many ways." Oikawa realized, "Just Kyouken is more quieter I guess. But in most ways they are! Strong and mean aura, Aces, Vice-captains.. that's so weird!" Oikawa realized.

"Well Soon-to-be Ace and Soon-to-be Vice captain." Yahaba said.

"And soon-to-be husband!" Hanamaki yelled as he walked in. 

"What?!" Yahaba said as his face flushed. 

"I'm so sorry Yahaba-Chan that two out of four of your senpais are like this i feel so bad for you." Oikawa said as he patted him on the back while Yahaba left. 

Kyoutani saw him and frowned a little, probably mad that Yahaba covered it up.

But in reality, Yahaba wouldn't mind more.


	3. Sleepy Mornings

Shigeru woke up to the cold morning winds flying in through his open window. No, not his, theirs. 

Shigeru yawned, sitting up and stretching a little. His eyes crinkling at the corners. He rolled his shoulders, popping them a little. He looked over to his side and saw Kentarou sleeping peacefully. He let out a content hum. 

He laid back down by him and smiled sleepily. He kissed his forehead and the others face scrunched a bit. 

He giggled and continued to kiss him all over his face. The other soon awoke with a grunt as he turned the other way.

"Aw~ Ken, come on its time to wake up." Shigeru hummed out as he looked over the other. 

"Mm.. 10 more minutes." He said as he snuggled into the blanket more. 

"You may be really cute right now, but we have things to do today." Shigeru stated as he got onto of the other and plopped down on him, the other huffed.

"Like what.." Kentarou yawned.

"You know, furniture shopping." He stated, kissing the other again. 

"We can.. do that later." Kentarous eyebrows furrowed a little at the kissing disturbance happening on his face.

"But Ken!" Shigeru whined as he cuddled into the other. "There's sales in the mornings! Really, really good sales~" 

Kentarou groaned, "We can pay for it without sales." He said as he tried falling a sleep again. 

Shigeru squinted at Kentarou before getting off of him and ripping the blankets off him. "Up!" He would get what he wants, no matter how far he needs to go.

"Nope." Kentarou turned over again.

Shigeru huffed and pushed Kentarou back down. "Come on! We need to!"

Kentarou shook his head.

Shigeru kissed him again and then kissed his jawline, neck, collarbone, chest, abs, skipping a part, and then kissing his thighs lightly. Kentarou must've liked that because his eyes were open now, staring down at him. Shigeru smiled and got up, picking up some clothes that were on top of a box. 

"You fucking tease." Kentarou hissed out. 

Shigeru just hummed as he also got a towel. "Wanna come join me in the shower?" 

His eyes widened a little as he got off the bed, "Fine." 

"Aw~ Is my husband still so active in this area?" He raised an eyebrow and Kentarou blushed a little.

"Shut up." 

They entered the bathroom, both of them taking off their rings before they entered the shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're married


End file.
